A vehicle may be driven on a bumpy road, or a road with a poor driving condition. Rocks on the road or a hard protrusion from a road may hit a frame of the vehicle's chassis. The vehicle usually includes many devices adjacent to the chassis which have no damping unit. In an example illustrated in FIG. 1, a fuel tank pump 1 in a vehicle is installed near a vehicle lower frame 2. When the vehicle lower frame 2 is subject to a force F (e.g., hit by a rock) and the hitting point is near the fuel tank, a housing of the fuel tank pump 1 may be damaged because of lack of damping unit.